


玖4

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	玖4

“蔡徐坤，你昨天刚做完怎么还这么稠啊？”  
朱正廷摸了一把两个人交合的部位，黏腻的体液从身体深处汩汩涌出又顺着他的丰盈的臀瓣缝隙往下淌，直涨的他小腹里暖暖的微隆成小丘，浸湿了他垫在他身下的外套，紧密的绒毛被白色的精液打湿七扭八歪一簇一簇揪在一起，放眼望去惨不忍睹。  
察觉他不专心，蔡徐坤生气的在他脖子上啃了一口，嘬出个暧昧的小小红斑满意的舒缓了眉头，含糊不清地开口，  
“我说带套，你偏不要。”  
他方才从裤子后口袋刚摸出避孕套就被朱正廷擒住了手，还挺有劲痛的他手腕发麻，脱的光溜溜即将在身下绚丽绽放的少年美目一挑。  
“你昨天和小哑巴带套了吗？”  
蔡徐坤满脑子都是他柔软温热的身体，哪还记得什么小哑巴。面对送命题脑子没转过来不甚在意随口一答。  
“带了。”  
朱正廷冷哼着从他手里抽出那个小盒子甩到一边。  
“那我不要。”  
他才后知后觉领悟到朱正廷生气了，也不知道怎么哄，只能像个傻子边吻他轻颤的睫毛边好言相劝。  
“这安全屋不方便洗澡，乖，我带上。”  
对待态度的等同分分钟激怒本来就心气不顺的小兔子。  
“不带做和没得做，你选一个。”  
他好整以暇眯着眼看他，没等来回答却被蔡徐坤用更大的力道吻倒在桌面，生着剥茧的指尖抚过身体肌肤调动出他舒服的呻吟，蔡徐坤舔过他脖子动脉上的肌肤，胯下涨的发疼，不做？傻子才不做！  
小别胜新婚，他半年没碰过他了，对他的渴求都要憋的自己发狂了，真当自己是和尚了？难为朱正廷一无所知，还以为他昨天和小哑巴发生了什么，自己在那生闷气。  
稠？蔡徐坤低头看了眼自己小腹上白色的体液，朱正廷明显也没好哪去，射的时间不比自己短，应该也是憋坏了。  
他低头亲亲他的鼻尖，心里又甜腻腻拢上对他的喜欢。埋在他体内的物件很快就复苏欢腾，两个人都想通过纠缠的肉体确认对方的存在，没什么不好，他们年轻有的是精力折腾。  
离开玖，他们就是自由的王。  
接吻做爱不用担心被别人监视，除了爱不能说，他能用尽一切讨好的方式证明自己对他的忠诚。  
显然有人比他更需要忠诚的证明，他刚开始九浅一深送胯，手机就在身侧疯狂震动起来。朱正廷先他一步拿到手里，眸色一凉匆匆把手机塞回他手里。  
来电显示Jesus。  
他的手指比反应更快按了接通，分身在朱正廷体内昂扬勃发却一动不动，他睥睨着身下朱正廷戏谑的脸孔安静回话。  
“是。”  
......  
“计划还在推敲。”  
朱正廷仰视着他严肃刻板的脸孔确保他能看清自己的口型。  
‘你怂了’  
对方神色一变往后抽身，朱正廷的心瞬间空空荡荡只剩失望在刺耳的回响，他没想到的是，对方只是为了缓缓抽到只剩龟头卡在穴口，在和Jesus的通话中紧盯着他的面部表情变化结实地捅了进去，这回换成朱正廷咬着胳膊把呻吟声压了回去，余光只能看到他不可一世闪烁着危险光芒的脸。蔡徐坤恶作剧似的不发出淫靡的水声挺身，一想到电话那头的人就让朱正廷忍不住紧张，甬道里的软肉缠紧作恶的事物阻拦他的去留。  
在那个人瘆人的嗓音里和朱正廷做爱简直是极乐，即使动作幅度不大却让他浑身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着舒爽。  
两个人终于熬到蔡徐坤挂了电话疯狂索取，蔡徐坤贴身把他抱起来，在朱正廷颈窝狠狠嗅了嗅一口咬上去，听到对方的闷哼。  
“你属狗的啊？”  
他刻意站直身体抱着他光滑的身体掂了掂，粗大性器在紧致的甬道里深深挺动了两下，已经适应好的身体因为重力撑得更开，怀里的人随着他走动的步伐乖乖趴在身上把头埋在他肩膀装鸵鸟。  
蔡徐坤满意的侧过头吻了吻他的耳廓，温柔的嘴唇从脸颊滑到覆满甜气的樱桃唇瓣，他不怎么会接吻，命运没给他机会能时常抱着朱正廷倾心修炼，他只能像个掠夺者把舌头挤进他潮湿的口腔，把他的呻吟声吞咽进腹中，像品尝这世间最甜美的珍馐，在唾液交缠的过程中寻到内心的踏实平静。  
然而打破他平静的，其实也不过就是朱正廷的一句话。  
“你俩做的时候她不叫，那你是喜欢我叫还是不叫啊？”  
他恨死了朱正廷明明深陷情欲的深渊还能抽空问送命题的大脑，答错了以后他不肯叫，吃亏的还是自己。蔡徐坤咬着牙狠狠把他捧高又落下，蹭着他的敏感点捅到最深，两个人几乎是同时舒服的向后仰头，完美的颈部线条彼此搭配到极致。  
偏偏这个时候想看看他，朱正廷扳过他的头深吻，感受着身体深处的撞击，一张嘴一句话碎成支离破碎的单词。  
“啊......沙发......去。”  
还好那个人脑子好使会了意，抱着他几步走过去，刚想放下人却被他腿上一使劲反身压在身下。朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤身上从额头捋了一下自己的短发，手臂和小腹的肌肉线条让他看口干舌燥直吞口水，他手撑在蔡徐坤脑侧目光灼灼盯着他的瞳孔，前后扭动腰肢配合他的动作抽插。  
他练过几年中国功夫，劈叉什么的不在话下，蔡徐坤轻松打开他的腿深入，两个人的胸膛随着动作起伏都是一个频率，默契合拍连情事上都显露无疑。  
朱正廷膝盖打的大开跪在沙发上，蔡徐坤仰头看着他潮红的面容神情恍惚。  
他想说，  
朱正廷，我好爱你。  
一开口，  
变成了。  
“宝宝，夹紧点。”  
连这种时候他都不敢说爱，在对方骤缩的后穴里再次缴了枪。朱正廷射过两次累的不行，含着他未软的分身趴在他身上，指尖调皮地抚过他胸口的狰狞爪痕，那是蔡徐坤十几岁替自己挡下豹子的致命一击时留下的。  
随着他长大疤痕都没能消退，朱正廷私心想着，这应该是他爱我的证明，哪怕岁月变迁生老病死都消退不了，他为了自己豁出性命的事实。  
他的确没有理由不爱他。  
今天最后一次时他跪在蔡徐坤扯到地上的衣服上，抱着膝盖身体蜷缩在他身下被他紧紧桎梏在怀里冲刺，野火燎原的亲吻降落在后颈他想起这句话。  
他虽然看不见他的脸，却因为被人反手十指紧扣，听见他澎湃的心跳声，莫名安了心。  
旋即鼻头又是一酸。  
被人操出的安全感，自己可真贱。


End file.
